<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>howl on you (i'm calling out to you) by procrasteanate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719168">howl on you (i'm calling out to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate'>procrasteanate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, Royalty, San is pretty, Short Story, Werewolves, but it lastes for 0.5 seconds, chapter 2 is kinda cute ig, i am too, i cant write confessions im sorry, i know yall are surprised i didnt tag angst, i still dont know how to tag, i think i said that before, its barely there but, lowkey, mingi is a guard, san has blue eyes, san is a werewolf, san is scared, sorry - Freeform, this story is really vague, wooyoung and yunho are royalties, wooyoung has a grudge on yunho, wooyoung is a prince, yungi (if you squint), yunho is a prince too, yunho ships woosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the cliche story of a runaway prince and a pretty werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>title from victon's howling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will be a short story!! i'll update the characters as i go because tbh i haven't done the next chapter yet but i just can't wait to post this one! also i really love comments so i'd appreciate if you guys drop some💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wooyoung was sick of everything. </p><p>sick of his kingdom. sick of his parents. sick of his arranged marriage. sick of his room. sick of his clothes. sick of his guards and maids. he was sick of playing prince.</p><p>he was barely fourteen when he was crowned prince, endless responsibilities thrown onto him like a slap in the face in stead of his brother, four years older, who had abandoned him to god-knows-where, ripping him away from his freedom. fuck yunho, full offense.</p><p>he knew he shouldn't despise his brother for this, but his inner child was screaming at how unfair this whole thing was. you see, wooyoung didn't want to admit but he was indeed, anything but mature.</p><p>he's now eighteen, tilted crown heavy on his head and his robe even heavier on his shoulders. now, he understands why jeong yunho never wanted to be prince and all he could think of was to follow on his steps.</p><p>on a night where bright freckles of stars litter the dark, crescent moon high and shining upon the sleeping kingdom of lumera, wooyoung ran, far away from his life with his crown neatly placed on his bed and a small backpack slung over his body.</p><p>he had walked for hours, finding himself in the winter woods far north from the kingdom, feet hurting and body shivering. the sun had started to peek from the limitless horizon, when he sees a boy -probably around the same age as him- clad in nothing but a white shirt and brown shorts.</p><p>oh god, wooyoung had never seen someone as beautiful as the man before him, mop of curly black hair tousled messily but managing to compliment his looks, with a streak of winter. sharp, defined features- especially his jawline and his eyes, oh god his eyes. his orbs were of icy sapphire, light gleaming on it looking like streaks of shooting stars on a sunny spring afternoon- weird description but that was the only thing wooyoung could think of when he saw them.</p><p>"you don't belong here, human." the male had sneered, stance defensive as his orbs flashed a sense of distrust. only when he talked had wooyoung noticed them- fangs.</p><p>the north woods were infamous for mythical creatures, ranging from pixies to dragons and one of the significant ones were werewolves.</p><p>wooyoung had heard of them, from the mouths of villagers, 'man eaters' they had said, learnt of them from his brother before that son of a bitch ran away, but his parents had brushed them off saying it was all fake and they should be studying instead. wooyoung never stopped believing, though.</p><p>"w-werewolf?" he whispered out, barely audible as the other male stomped towards him.</p><p>"you think?" he growled, sniffing the prince all over, and wooyoung wasn't going to lie, he was pretty fucking intimidated.</p><p>"you.." he started when he backed away, rubbing his nose, "you smell like a prince."</p><p>wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows, amusement dancing in his own onyx orbs as he dared question, "and what does a prince smell like, wolf?"</p><p>"like a meal," the man smirked, licking his fangs. wooyoung's face fell as he shuddered, wanting to step back but his feet weren't cooperating from the countless hours of walking.</p><p>"fuck." wooyoung cursed as he closed his eyes, awaiting his end. he had expected to die in his runaway journey but not this quick and not in this way but god seemed to find his life funny for some reason. wooyoung internally laughed- he was going to die a runaway prince and eaten by a wolf without having a chance to punch his brother in the face.</p><p>laughter broke him from his thoughts as he opened his eyes, finding the werewolf to be the source of it. holy shit, how was it possible for someone get more attractive? dimples kissed by angels were planted deep on both side of his cheeks, eyes resembling the crescent moon the night before, making him look ethereal.</p><p>"i was kidding," he giggled, "princes smell like yunho."</p><p>did he just giggle? wooyoung almost died on the spot. how could someone be so perfe- wait.</p><p>yunho?</p><p>"y-yunho? as in jeong yunho?" he asked, probably the loudest he had been after meeting the boy.</p><p>"you know him?" the wolf arched an eyebrow, playing with the melting snow on the ground.</p><p>"he's probably my brother," wooyoung gritted his teeth, "do you know where he is?"</p><p>"of course i do," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "how do i believe you, prince?"</p><p>wooyoung scrunched his face, an invisible lightbulb appearing over his lavender strands. he brought his fist in front of the wolf, a silver ring carved with his kingdom's emblem- one only the royal family could possess -hugging his pointer finger, "this. he wears one too. only our family has this."</p><p>familiarity settled on the wolf's features, a soft smile forming as he nodded, "you must be jung wooyoung, yunho had told me a lot about you, come on," he ushered, "he's been waiting for you."</p><p>the pair strolled through the freezing tracks, passing through large oak trees until they reached a small cabin. it looked pretty homey, chimney puffing smoke and windows covered halfway by melting snow. a sign was punctured right in front of it, 'yunho' carved messily on the decaying wood.</p><p>the wolf knocked once, twice, before turning the knob, warmth immediately enveloping the pair. "now you just invite yourself in, huh?" a deep voice sounded from inside, slightly muffled by the walls.</p><p>"you say that as if i haven't been doing this for years, jeong," the wolf chuckled, pushing wooyoung in and closing the door behind them, "you have a guest."</p><p>mop of blonde hair peeked out from what seemed to be the kitchen, onyx orbs finding wooyoung's almost immediately, "who?"</p><p>wooyoung scoffed, stomping towards his brother, backpack long forgotten on the entrance, "damn yunnie, can't even recognise your little brother?"</p><p>"what?" yunho's expression morphed to one of confusion before realisation settled in him, "holy shit."</p><p>"woo?" his brother gasped, dropping whatever he was holding onto the floor as he clasped the younger's cheeks, "holy shit you- how- what?"</p><p>"apparently rebellion runs in the family," wooyoung chuckled humorlessly, "before we talk let me do this first." he moved yunho's hands away, smiling wide.</p><p>and he punched him square on his jaw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wooyoung snuggled into his brother, nose brushing the latter's neck, a satisfied hum leaving his cherry lips as the warmth from the fireplace (and his brother's embrace) hugged him. "for someone who just punched me, you're acting pretty affectionate there," yunho chuckled, massaging his jaw which had turned a nasty shade of purplish blue.</p><p>wooyoung grinned, looking up at him, "and that's on you for leaving me alone."</p><p>yunho glanced at his friend  who was sitting across from them, eyes flashing gold and cerulean as he clenched his fists. "i need to go," he announced rather rushed, sprinting outside.</p><p>"hey-" wooyoung yelledut only to be cut by the sound of door slamming, "i didn't even get to thank you.."</p><p>"i see you met san," yunho started, playing with wooyoung's lavender strands, "he's a good kid." </p><p>wooyoung hummed in agreement, eyelids drooping as the exhaustion finally caught up to him, "so his name is san? pretty."</p><p>"that's choi san. he's the only one around here, aside from me," yunho sighed, "his whole pack abandoned him." noticing the questioning glance wooyoung gave him, he continued, "he broke a pack rule. their pack was a peaceful one, attacking humans were taboo. surprising, i know. i wasn't expecting that either."</p><p>"he went and did it, a human- like us, ripped to shreds," yunho plainly stated, an 'oh' leaving wooyoung's lips unconsciously. "he's unstable, woo. when i first met him he almost tore my head off but lucky for me he was hurt, so he ended up collapsing."</p><p>"when he came to, i thought i was done for," yunho chuckled, as he reminisced, "the only thought running in my mind was 'why the fuck are you nursing a wolf, yunho? what the fuck is wrong with you?'. i closed my eyes and waited for death to fetch me but instead i felt hands on my cheeks and with the softest voice he thanked me."</p><p>"he followed me everywhere since then, and we ended up friends. he reminded me a lot of you, you know?" yunho smiled softly, pinching wooyoung's cheeks, "cheeky."</p><p>"but of course things weren't sunshine and rainbows. when he told me about his past, i wouldn't say i wasn't terrified but at the same time i doubted it. he has never lost control in the three months i've been with him so how could such a sweet boy hurt anyone? a week after that, this happened," yunho rolled up his left sleeve, scars of what seemed to be bite marks displayed on the milky skin, "he bit me and if he hadn't stacked up a sedative supply that he quoted 'in case i lose control', i would've died. god knows where or how he found them but it works like a bitch."</p><p>"i don't mind you hanging out with him but woo, just remember, if he starts acting weird or  if his eyes are flashing golden, leave him to hunt. but if it tuns red, sedate him. worst case scenario if you don't have them, just run. i won't guarantee survival."</p><p>wooyoung kept quiet, fiddling his fingers as he nodded. the rest of the night went on with a warm dinner and some of yunho's interesting episodes of his life after running away and wooyoung dozing off halfway through a story of san teaching him how to climb trees.</p><p>wooyoung wasn't sure how the story ended but he definitely heard the word concussion before darkness consumed him.</p><p> </p><p>                                 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>lumera was in utter chaos after the news of the missing prince spread like wildfire, the king initiating a search but none were of enough bravity to step into the winter woods again after a group of soldiers assigned there disappeared.</p><p>of course, yunho and san knew where exactly they were. buried deep in the forest, each with either a stab wound or a messily punctured hole on their chest, as the pair stared soullessly into them.</p><p>"never tell wooyoung this," yunho had told the wolf.</p><p>in the second month wooyoung lived with his brother, he had never felt so ecstatic. he felt so free and so in peace. he had half-expected soldiers to come marching into the woods in search of him but no such thing had happened and he was more than happy with that fact.  his stressful prince life replaced by new moments, most of them with san.</p><p>they had gotten closer, as yunho had said, "stuck by the hip". wherever san was, there was wooyoung, and vice versa. the only time they were seperated was because san had to hunt and everytime he came back to yunho's cabin, either very late in the night or ery early in the morning, wooyoung would be there waiting for him with a half-empty bed and a fluffy blanket.</p><p>san lived in the woods at first, he would sleep at different areas every night but the spot by the cliff south of the woods was his favourite spot. but with how often he was coming over after wooyoung's arrival, yunhi had suggested san to stay with them. at first he refused, terrified he might attack the brothers in their sleep, but he finally gave in when wooyoung hit him with the puppy eyes and yunho internally cooed at them.</p><p>big bad wolf sannie was whipped for prince charming wooyoung. how cute.</p><p>it was a little past the third month, when the pair were sitting on the cliff- or san's cliff, as he had claimed himself, that wooyoung asked san (for probably the hundredth time) if he could 'pretty please' see his wolf and the latter just sighed, "no, woo. i told you i don't think i can control myself."</p><p>"sannie, c'mon. just this once," wooyoung whined, tugging on the wolf's arm, "please?"</p><p>"no." san looked away, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"sannie-" "I SAID NO," san growled, eyes flashing golden. that was the first time wooyoung saw them, and when san realised what had happened, he pulled himself away, breath short as he sprinted into the woods.</p><p>wooyoung sat there, staring wide-eyed at the direction san had dashed off too, right hand reaching to his chest. letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the image of san's eyes flashed in his mind.</p><p>"pretty."</p><p>wooyoung has a crush on danger personified but he felt anything but fear, a fuzzy feeling enveloping him as he walked home that day.</p><p>the morning after that, san left a note right on their bedside table.</p><p>'meet me at the cliff.'</p><p>wooyoung was definitely not expecting a huge ball of glossy and thick white fur. familiar piercing blue eyes that hold a certain serenity stared back at him as it walked closer to him, paws kissing the cold track, finally stopping in front of him as it howled.</p><p>"s-san?" wooyoung reached out to the creature, fur smooth on his hand. san nuzzled into his touch, licking wooyoung's hand.</p><p>fuck. wooyoung realised this wasn't a crush. he was in love.</p><p>they spent the rest of the day like that, paws in hand, just staring into the sky that slowly shifted into a pretty pink hue.</p><p>a week after that, they kissed. wooyoung felt nothing short of euphoric, the cliche phrase of butterflies in his stomach and sparks flying everywhere describing him.</p><p>"i love you," wooyoung finally spilled out when they parted. </p><p>"n-no, woo. this is a mistake. you can't be with a monster like me. i'm dangerous. you're too good for me woo. i'm disgusting, i'm ugly. i'm a wolf." san had ranted, panic dancing in his orbs as he pushed himseld away from the prince.</p><p>"oh, shut the fuck up sannie," wooyoung growled,  "YOU'RE too good for me. you're beautiful. you're dazzling, gorgeous, divine- you're.. pretty," wooyoung went on, resting his forehead on san's as the latter stared wide-eyed, "you're the best thing that had happened in my life."</p><p>san cried, tears spilling out endlessly as wooyoung embraced him, "you're scared, aren't you? you're scared of losing control again and hurting me. well, guess what? i'm not, san. i trust you- i trust my whole life to you. i'm willing to take the risk. i fucking love you, choi san."</p><p>"i can't believe you're signing a suicide petition right in front of my house," yunho had interrupted them, standing in front of them with arms full of wood.</p><p>wooyoung swore he almost punched his brother for the second time in his whole life if it wasn't for san whispering a soft 'i love you too' and hugging him back.</p><p>fuck. wooyoung realised this wasn't a crush. he was in love.</p><p>they spent the rest of the day like that, paws in hand, just staring into the sky that slowly shifted into a pretty pink hue.</p><p>a week after that, they kissed. wooyoung felt nothing short of euphoric, the cliche phrase of butterflies in his stomach and sparks flying everywhere describing him.</p><p>"i love you," wooyoung finally spilled out when they parted. </p><p>"n-no, woo. this is a mistake. you can't be with a monster like me. i'm dangerous. you're too good for me woo. i'm disgusting, i'm ugly. i'm a wolf." san had ranted, panic dancing in his orbs as he pushed himseld away from the prince.</p><p>"oh, shut the fuck up sannie," wooyoung growled,  "YOU'RE too good for me. you're beautiful. you're dazzling, gorgeous, divine- you're.. pretty," wooyoung went on, resting his forehead on san's as the latter stared wide-eyed, "you're the best thing that had happened in my life."</p><p>san cried, tears spilling out endlessly as wooyoung embraced him, "you're scared, aren't you? you're scared of losing control again and hurting me. well, guess what? i'm not, san. i trust you- i trust my whole life to you. i'm willing to take the risk. i fucking love you, choi san."</p><p>"i can't believe you're signing a suicide petition right in front of my house," yunho had interrupted them, standing in front of them with arms full of wood.</p><p>wooyoung swore he almost punched his brother for the second time in his whole life if it wasn't for san whispering a soft 'i love you too' and hugging him back.</p><p>fuck. wooyoung felt his heart burst, his whole body melting, and his face burning. san would definitely be the death of him. definitely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's totally not foreshadowing teehee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sunsets and snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the sky was of golden hues, the sun slowly setting as orange clouds travel across it. the seasons had just changed, autumn wind blowing softly through the windows, hint of warmth evident from summer.</p><p>yunho hummed in satisfaction when he finished the last stroke of his drawing. he carefully inserted it inside a wooden frame- which he carved himself too.</p><p>"your majestly, your ride is ready," his butler had announced from infront his room.</p><p>looking over it again, yunho smiled softly, packing it inside a small bag, "i'm coming."</p><p>familiar rows of oak trees marked the entrance of the woods as his carriage stopped. yunho stepped out, breathing in the nostalgic smell of his old home.</p><p>"i'll be fine on my own from here on," yunho informed his guards, fixing his uniform.</p><p>"why does the prince always come here? i heard there are wolves here.. scary.." he heard one of his guards whisper to someone beside him.</p><p>yunho turned back, staring straight into the guard's eyes- recognising him as the new addition to the team- mingi, "i'm here to see my brothers. do you have a problem with that, song?"</p><p>mingi yelped, panic written all over his face as he apologised profusely. yunho chuckled at him, shaking his head, "if you keep yapping like that the wolves would come to eat you, mingi."</p><p>mingi whimpered, eyes teary not noticing yunho's playful tone. "i'm kidding. take care of the carriage, i'll be back before the sun sets."</p><p>yunho made his way deep into the woods, every corner already mushed into his brain from the years of living here, finally reaching the cliff. </p><p>a wooden sign- similar to the one he bad before- was punctured at the very edge of the cliff. </p><p>'san and wooyoung's cliff!'</p><p>yunho ran his fingers over the messy carving, remembering the pair giggling as wooyoung dusted off the excess wood, presenting his 'masterpiece' to yunho before they dashed off.</p><p>"hey, i'm here," yunho sat on the ground, taking the drawing from his bag. he placed it under the sign, "i brought a present today- because it's your fourth anniversary. aren't i great at drawing?"</p><p>the drawing was of a boy sitting on the edge of a cliff, a wolf right beside him, as they stared into the sunset.</p><p>"i can't be here for long because i'm king now," yunho chuckled, "hope you guys are doing fine. i hate to admit this but i fucking miss you guys. felt like just yesterday the both of you were confessing right in front of MY house."</p><p>darkness was starting to coat the sky -a sign of yunho's supposed return- as he sighed, "i need to go now."</p><p>he stood up, dusting off the earth from his pants, "wolfie, you better take care of brother up there. he may be a bitch but he's my little bitch."</p><p>slinging the bag over his shoulder he whispered a soft 'bye', retracing his steps back to the carriage.</p><p>he turned back, for one last time, two silhoulettes waving at him. yunho smiled softly, hands reaching out to his necklace on reflex, wooyoung's ring dangling on it.</p><p>with one last glance, he made his way back to his carriage, the sun fully setting behind him, the image of next year's drawing already implanted on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>                                   ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>although tragic, san and wooyoung did die.</p><p>no- san didn't 'eat' wooyoung. he indeed had his episodes of losing control but his love and affection for wooyoung overpowered his wolf- bringing him back almost everytime- back to his lover, his world.</p><p>wooyoung fell sick around two months after he confessed to san, brushing it off as a cold but it eventually got worse and worse to the point he was too weak to even walk.</p><p>no medicine had worked and wooyoung refused to go back 'home', because "going back home means i'm never going back to san again, you know that, yunho."</p><p>san had stayed right beside him, rubbing his hands comfortingly as he promised wooyoung everything would be okay, until his last day.</p><p>wooyoung's last wish for yunho was to go back to the kingdom, "you'd be too lonely here by yourself, find yourself a man hyung," he managed to joke even though he was on the brink of death. </p><p>yunho knew the hidden meaning behind his words though- wooyoung was aware he wasn't going to last long, and that san would definitely follow him everywhere, anywhere- even to the end of the world.</p><p>so the next morning when san had wooyoung in his arms, bowing ninety-degrees to yunho, a solemn expression on his face, yunho understood.</p><p>"take good care of him, sannie," he choked out, "i love you guys."</p><p>san forced out a smile for him, "we love you too, yunho. goodbye."</p><p>in the end, wooyoung took the risk of falling in love with danger and san found out the cure to his flaw was love itself. this was a happy ending in it's own way.</p><p>it was their own twisted happy ending, because as yunho quoted 'things are never sunshine and rainbows'.</p><p> but wooyoung and san's story were definitely of sunsets and snow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there you have it!! i'm sorry if the ending seems too rushed or abrupt,, i really didn't want to make this fic too long;; pls don't ask me why i always kill of my characters because i really don't know sjsbns<br/>although i feel like this isn't really one of my best writing it's still something i take pride of so i hope you enjoyed it!<br/>thank you so much for reading howl on you💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>